What People Can Really Be
by Benguz1
Summary: Frank is just a guy looking for a job but, he has no idea what Caperature has in store for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Caperature Laboratories.**

My suit probably looks like crap. If I ever where a suit, again which I don't. I am never wearing this suit, ever! I hate job interviews, I always have. It's always you screw up your living at your parents for 4 years and taking overdue community college. Because I so did not go through that as you can tell. But, what am I saying I'm really experienced with all this. I will get this job, I will get this job, and I'll say it again: will get this job! Oh here comes my future boss, all in a lab coat and glasses like he's the smartest person alive.

He walks over and sits down in front of me ready to ask his questions of terror. "Hello, so we've read your résumé and you seem like a hard worker." Yes he likes me unlike almost every boss I've ever had. This interview is actually pulling off. I cannot believe this at all, wow I sound like a real jack ass. The job's pay was like what? $50 per experiment, I will be able to get a house, a nice car, and be able to keep it all! "So how does that sound?" He said. I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy thinking about myself.

"Um sounds great I would love that." I say without knowing what the hell is happening. He walks out, crap! What did I just agree to? Oh no, next thing I know I'm getting a shot on my forehead. Or seeing how many bullets a human can survive. The less I know about it the better, I think. Oh my god when is he coming back!? What time is it? Is it getting hot in here? Ok slow down, slow down. My mind won't stop racing with paranoia. Come on pull yourself together you'll be fine, hopefully.

"I see no further delays you're hired!" He says proudly. My heart dropped, my brain starts electrifying. He said the words that my life needs, especially right now. He says "Welcome to Caperature Laboratories you are expected tomorrow in the lobby at 10:00." Even the time is perfect! Great now I can go into early retirement, I wish. Oh wait I have to tell him thank you, it seems formal.

"Thank you so much! I won't disappoint." He opens the door for me and I walk out. Well this is it my turn around. The job gods have answered my prayers. I walk outside and get in my car. I drive home to a dark house, owned by my parents I might add. This is it, my big break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System**

Alright showered, dressed, and ready to go to work. Man I sound like I've had this job for months. 9:30 alright now I can go for a half hour drive sounds like fun! I walk out quietly so my parents don't hit me with a thousand questions so I just left a note on my door. And so the half hour drive begins, on the way I get a phone call from Caperature "Hi, before you get here just to let you know you will be given a change of clothes when you arrive." And like a douche he hung up on me before I said anything. Now I feel like an idiot for changing into a freackin' suit just to get out of it. Finally I pull up to the parking lot ready for these "experiments"

I walk in through the door and ask the receptionist "Hello where do I go for the experiments." She was on the phone so she made the number 9 with her fingers. Now I go into the elevator, and all the floors are going down why!? Seems really weird, I'm as curious as ever but I have to go. Floor 9 here I am, the doors open and I walk through. A man on the outside takes my arm violently and throws me in some sort of bedroom. "Hey!" I yell.

A speaker comes on "Please lay down on your bed while gas is filled in your room." What the hell is he talking about? Suddenly I hear a gas leaking noise and I become drowsy. I faint and fall on the bed. I wake up wearing different clothes and the speaker comes on again. "Please walk around to make sure your neurological system is functional." I get up and walk around wondering what the hell!? My door opens and I walk out to the elevator. It brings me to a tube, I walk to it and it sucks me up like a vacuum. "Freak!" I yell. I drop in a white room with a weird looking gun on a table.

I pick it up and another speaker comes on! This time it's a woman robot or something. She says "Hello your goal in every test chamber is to get out of them. My name is GLaDOS, Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. Figure out yourself how to use the gun." Um ok thanks for all this crap! I think to myself. If there is any weirder thing that could happen today I can fly! Figure out yourself what the gun can do? I shoot the floor and a weird circle appears on it. Then I shoot the ceiling and a blue circle appears but with a picture of an upward version of the room. I walk over and put my hand though it and I can go through. I run over to the blue circle and it leads to the orange circle. I put my hand through the circle and look behind me. My hand is coming out of the blue circle!

I step through the orange circle and fall out of the blue one! "What the hell is this thing!?" I yell to the speaker. No answer, I look over and see an exit. I shoot the wall next to it and hop through. Next thing I know I'm next to the door! I walk through it and more tubes on the other side. Jesus when am I done? I go in the tube and get sucked up, again. Guess what another room when I get dropped, but there's some weird pod looking thing. I walk in front of it and it makes a noise. All of the sudden bullets start flying towards me; I duck behind it and push it over. It freaks out and powers down, I look around thinking why the hell did I sign up for this!?

This time it's like a puzzle I guess. The door's on a wall above the ground with no platform beneath it. How do I get up there? I shoot a portal on the floor then think, if the portals go into each other what happens? I shoot another right above the first one and step inside, I start falling without end going faster and faster. I randomly shoot another one and fly through the air and slam into the wall! I fall to the ground and start to lose consciousness. If I die, God I'm sorry I'm sorry I drugged and killed Cave Johnson.


End file.
